Of Christmas Parties and Spiked Eggnog
by ClosetRomeo
Summary: Spashley Christmas Speical! Rated M for a reason.


Of Christmas Parties and Spiked Eggnog

Driving in knee deep frosty snow is not what I'd like to be doing on this very cold and windy Christmas Eve but here I am: crawling down this old county road in my new Dodge Journey hoping to God that the old chains on my tires are holding up alright gritting my teeth, thinking about all the other things I could be doing tonight instead. This is all thanks to my overly hyper little brother's overbearing begging and whining he tortured me with over the course of the last two hours saying that our Christmas wouldn't be complete without his not-so-famous apple cinnamon pie and chestnut stuffing. He oh so continently forgot to buy the ingredients for his most precious goodies when we went to Wal-Mart BEFORE the snow started falling in heavy blankets. He is such an idiot sometimes, I swear.

"Are we there yet?" Glen, the annoying brother, whines from the passenger seat, his arms crossed over his chest with a bored expression.

Growling in agitation, I snap my head over to glare at the ox of a man. "Don't even mess with me, Glen." I bark at him petulantly before return my eyes back on the barely visible road.

Glen, not taking me seriously, claps me on the back with a thud while emitting a deep bellied chuckle.

"Oh, Spencer, don't be such a sulky Grinch." He chides me teasingly, ruffling my blonde spikes with playful fingers. I snort but otherwise ignore the comment, focusing all my attention on keeping the car on the road.

I see Glen shrug and shake his head at me out of the corner of my eye. It's silent for a moment besides the sounds of the slushy snow being tossed from the road and up onto the undercarriage by the rolling tires… That is until my oversized baboon decides to turn on the radio to flip it onto the very first Christmas station he could find.

"We wish you a merry Christmas…." Blasts through the speakers cheerily, instantly making my bad mood take a dive further into a deep dark pit of Christmas suicide.

God dammit Glen!

* * *

"Driving through the snow in a three wheeled Cheverly…." Glen sings as we walk through the pair of electric sliding doors, entering the store that's jammed packed with panicky last minute shoppers.

"I swear, Glen Carlin, if another carols comes out of your mouth I'm gonna shove this jar of peanut butter down your throat." I tell him sweetly, holding up my said weapon of choice.

He wags his finger at me in a sassy manner. "Tsk, tsk, my dear sister. Where is your Christmas spirit?"

"In an old shoe box in my closet hiding away with the rest of the things I can live without. Like my heart…and love for your salsa dancing." I reply, throwing a bag of chestnuts in the cart.

He huffs and places his hands on his hips. "_Well _Ms. Grumpy One. I think we need to dig _all of them _back out before you start turning green, growing tons of fur, and getting your own theme song."

I laugh without amusement and continue down the aisle, tossing in items in the buggy as I go.

"You know, I remember a certain Christmas where I recall you having a wonderful time."

I scoff in disbelief. Like _that_ has ever happened. "I doubt that highly."

"Oh yea?"

"Yeah. There isn't one Christmas where I actually enjoyed myself without something fucking it up." It's true every year something or someone makes the entire holiday a whirl wind of chaos.

"I can think of one." Glen says before stealing the cart from me while skipping happily towards the dairy section.

I follow after him grudgingly.

He's piling containers of whipped cream in the cart by time I catch back up with him. I look at him like he is crazy but when asked I start loading a bunch a cream cheese in. With Glen it is in your best interest to just go with whatever he is doing.

"So do you want to know which Christmas I'm talking about?"

I look up into his pleading electric blue eyes, which are identical to my own, and sigh.

"Fine. Which one are you going on about?" I ask, running a callused hand through my disheveled spikey blonde hair.

His eyes sparkle with mischief. "Hey can you turn around and grab some eggnog?"

I blink rapidly at him in confusion before growling while glaring at him in mild irritation. What in the hell does eggnog got to do with-OH!

Eggnog. That one creamy beverage brings back many memories to mind every single time I taste it, smell it, and see it sitting in the fridges at the grocery store. It reminds me of the first snowfall that's so nice and fluffy, warm roaring fireplaces, tons of awkward gag gifts that your parents shouldn't see, and just as many of those kinds of Christmas parties. Though out of all of these good and not-so-good memories there is always just one particular party I instantly think of; a night of mistletoe, singing drunks, quarts upon quarts of spiked eggnog, and one beautiful brunette.

**SIX YEARS EARILER**

"I'm not going to wear this, Glen." I say as I yank of the 'finishing touch' of my ensemble. I check my reflection in the mirror and let my eyes wonder over my get-up which consists of a wine red dress shirt, black slacks, a pair of dress shoes so shiny that they could be used to direct ships from on the coast, and a black vintage leather jacket. I'm not complaining about this- I mean, c'mon, I look hot- but the tie Glen is trying to force on me is a no; it's a red silk tie with various images of the Grinch and his dog-Max I think his name is- in different poses.

"Why?" Glen grumbles.

Before I can reply with a sarcastic or maybe even a vulgar comment he interrupts me with a snap of his fingers.

"You know what? It doesn't even matter why because Aiden stressed to me that you have to wear something Christmassy to the party."

I turn away from Glen's full length mirror to give my brat of a brother a pointed look. "I don't even want to go. You're the one who is forcing me. So I think you better back up off me."

Glen rolls his eyes at me. "I'm not letting you be a big ol' scrooge and be a recluse on Christmas all alone. Plus," he looks down bashfully, "I want my big sister to meet my boyfriend."

Ahhh, the mystery kid that has been efficiently dodging me for the last two months. The kid seems to know exactly when I get home and when I leave. He is very, very sneaky. He has to be to get past me. I am a State Trooper after all.

I look up at the seventeen year old with renewed interest.

"Really now?" I smirk at him, "I finally get to meet the kid who has broken your window screen at least four times now?"

Glen blushes so hard that I would bet you a pretty penny that Rudolf would be very jealous.

"Wh- what are you talking about, Spencer?" He stutters, his blue eyes going wide.

"I'm not stupid. I was a teenager once too, y'know. I know what to look for on a super glued screen. It takes a trained eye but I can do it."

He gulps at my disappointed look. "But, but, _I_ couldn't even tell where I fixed it!"

I chuckled at the nervous teen. "I am a cop remember?"

He looks at his sneakers, still bright red in the face. "Yeah, well, like you said: "You were a teen once too." Meaning you won't rag on him… Right?"

I smirk at Glen evilly while crossing my fingers behind my back. "Oh I won't… much." I snicker with mischief.

Glen goes pale. "Alright, never mind. You're not going."

That gets a grin out of me. "Ooh it's too late for that little brother. We're leaving."

With that I snatch the Christmas tie out of his hands and march out the door with Glen following behind me with a grimace.

* * *

"Stop pouting over there, Glen, and show me the damn road."

That kid has been sitting in the passenger seat pouting and staring out the window since we left the house twenty minutes ago. I thought I was supposed to be the grumpy one here.

He just ignores me and continues staring out the windshield.

"Glen, seriously show me which one it is." Now I'm getting irritated.

He groans but points to the road to the left.

"Good boy." I say, patting him on the head good naturally.

"So _now_ you're happy? Since you get to torture another living soul?" He asks crabbily.

I elbow him in the side. "Of course not, my dear fairy."

He punches me in the shoulder.

I smack him back. "No hitting the driver, Tink."

Glen growls under his breath. "You're a jackass."

I laugh and ruffle his hair playfully. "It's only payback little bro….You know that I know you will always be Peter Pan."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He grumbles but I can see the corners of his lips twitch, fighting a smile.

"Sooo which house is it, Pete?" I've never seen this many twinkling house on one street in my life.

"That one, Hook." He points to a medium sized light yellow ranch style house decorated with so my lights that I kinda feel blinded when I look directly at it; cars liter the driveway and road sides in front of the home.

"Who is all supposed to be here anyway?" I ask as I kill the engine.

"Just some people from school, their parents, and some of my friend's older siblings like yourself."

Great. Just flippin' wonderful.

Taking a deep breath I throw open my truck door. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Awww it won't be that bad, Spence."

"That's what they all say." I grumble, side stepping a patch of ice.

"Big baby." He teases me while looping his arm through mine.

I roll my eyes at him before knocking on the heavy oak door.

There are many things I was expecting on the other side of the door like: rowdy teens, bored adults chatting aimlessly around the living room, and people like myself digging around for the alcohol. One thing I wasn't expecting was a pair of beautiful eyes.

I always thought that brown eyes were always so plain, boring and without any character or expression at all, but I'm starting to see how utterly mistaken I have been. The eyes of this woman are unlike anything I have ever laid eyes upon. They are completely stunning with their many different tints of brown that collide and swirl together perfectly ; hues of chocolate ranging from milk to extra dark, sweet toffee, tads of honey gold tints, with specs of tart coffee sprinkled here and there. Seriously how many shades of brown could there possibly be? More than I had thought imaginable that's for sure.

I was broke out of my trace by Glen pushing past me to pull this beautiful woman in to a tight embrace.

"Ash! Merry Christmas, girl!" He squeals in his excitement.

The brunette beauty laughs and hugs him tightly. The simple yet stunning sound causes my heart to jump in my chest.

When they pull back Glen gestures to me with a smirk planted firmly on his face.

"Ash, this is my sister Spencer Carlin." She smiles shyly at me, "Spence this is my boyfriend's sister, Ashley Davies."

I push slightly pass Glen, reaching a hand out to this lovely creature. "It's nice to meet you, Darlin'." I say huskily.

She smiles another shy smile. "You too. Glen has told me a lot about you." Her voice makes me weak in the knees causing them to shake slightly. Her voice is as soft as velvet and as smooth as silk. Just the sound of it makes me want to do anything to get her to speak again.

Shit! What is wrong with me? I have never, never been this pathetic around any woman before and I've been with plenty of women.

"All good I hope." I finally manage to choke out.

"There's good things to say about you?" Glen teases from behind me and once again my ears are graced with a bell-like laugh.

"Well come on in guys. It's freezing out here."

We both quickly step inside. After Ash closes the door and walks passed us and into what I assume is the living room I turn to Glen with a soft glare.

"Why didn't you tell me about your boyfriend sooner!?"

"I wanted the time to be right…and to be around people so nothing could go terribly wrong. Why are you asking?"

I look at him like he is stupid.

"Have you seen that woman in there? She is drop dead gorgeous."

He laughs at me while steering us both into the lounge.

* * *

So I've been sitting here drinking cups upon cups of this eggnog (which is one of the only reasons I like this holiday) and god I feel awesome right now; the rum is defiantly doing its job. While I've been drinking I've also been watching as my gorgeous brunette flitters to one guest to another playing the role of hostess very well. And yes I said my, because she will be before this night is out. I don't know who or when yet but I know she will be.

I had met Glen's boy toy, Aiden, not too long ago. He seems like an okay kid I suppose. He answered all my questions with a "Yes ma'am", "No Ma'am." He even had the guts to apologize about the screen and his sneaking around.

I drag my eyes away from my fantasy and on to my little brother and Aiden who are sitting in the corner of the room talking with a group of friends.

I watch as Aiden leans down and whispers something in his boyfriend's ear prompting Glen to suddenly throw back his head, howling in laughter.

I can't help the smile that's forms on my lips at the sight. I've been worried about my brother since the death of our parents two summers ago. It's nice to see him acting so care free again.

"They look good together don't they?" A girl asks softly, a smile clearly in her voice. Startled, I look up to meet the eyes of an angel- I mean- my conquest.

I smile back up at her. "They do."

Ashley straightens out her skirt before she sits down beside me on the loveseat. I turn to where we are facing each other.

"Sooo your brother has told me a little bit about you." She says shyly.

I smirk. "Really? Like what?"

"Like you being a football fan, your love of snowboarding, and your collection of Johnny Depp movies."

I chuckle hardily "Is that all?"

She blushes. "He also might of mentioned that you are a cop during the day and a…well a…" She trails off, embarrassed at whatever she is trying to say.

Okay, I'm intrigued now.

"A what?"

"A lesbian." She mumbles. She stares unwaveringly at her lap.

I sit there shocked for a moment. Out of all the things to tell her about me he tells her that.

"Um I am. Hopefully that doesn't bother you. Y'know, since you have a gay brother and all."

Her eyes shot up franticly. "No, no, no. it doesn't bother me at all. Actually…its quiet…fascinating." Her face gets closer and closer as she speaks.

I gulp at the seduction laced in her voice. Looks like I'm not the only enjoying the _special_ eggnog.

Just as I'm about to make my make my pain in the ass shows up.

"Hey Ash, Aiden said that you guys have some extra chairs upstairs."

She looks up at him with a smile and slowly stands up. "Yeah. I'll go find them…You want to help me Spencer?"

She beams down at me. I grin back and left myself up off the couch.

"Sure thing."

Before I walk through the doorway, Glen catches my eyes and throws me a wink.

"Take ya'lls time."

I knew I loved him for a reason

* * *

"Damn!" I hiss as Ashley roughly shoved me into the doorknob of the guest room. She tries to back up but I ignore the pain shooting up my back and pull her right back into me while at the Spence time unlocking the door and throwing it up. We immediately stumble into the room. I open my eyes and without breaking the kiss I back Ashley up to the daybed tossing her down on to it. I quickly rid myself of my tie, shirt, and bra before crawling on to her, straddling her perfect hips.

"Spence." Ash breathed out slowly as I kissed the corner of her lips. I can feel her hands griping my hips as if her life depended on it. I looked back up to her eyes to find them a much darker shade of blue then they normally were, almost midnight. I leaned in and gently kissed Ashley's lips applying a soft amount of pressure for a few seconds just to tease her a little bit.

Our lips slowly moved together in a slow, hot, and extremely passionate kiss. I snaked my tongue between my lips and gently caressed Ashley's lower lip which she excitedly gave me entrance to without delay. My tongue slowly caressed the contours of her mouth as my tongue tangled with hers as we kissed, we both were starting to breathe a little more heavily now. I grip her thighs and slowly pulled her further into to me causing our centers to meet and, even though my slacks, it elicited a moan to be torn up my throat and into her mouth. I pushed on her shoulders lightly trying to get her to lie on her back and she involuntarily started to obey.

As Ashley laid back, I blanketed her body with my own; spreading her legs with my knee so I could position myself properly in a comfy spot. When I was comfortable between her legs I glued my lips to Ashley's neck, biting her supple neck then soothing my tongue across the love marks. I heard Ashley take in a short breath before releasing extensive moans as my kisses started to reach the swells of her breast that was showing over to top of her halter-top.

"Spencer…please," she whimpered out her back arched mouthwateringly into my bare chest causing our lower areas to meet. A shudder shot down my spine at the pressure.

I raised my head to lock eyes with Ashley before I reached down to the button of her skirt and quickly pulled it down her hip, doing the Spencee thing with her top and black lace bra flinging both pieces of clothing off behind me somewhere, not concerned with wherever they landed.

"You're beautiful Ash. So beautiful I couldn't really to breathe as soon as my eyes landed on you." I whispered in her ear before kissing her lips once more before going back to where I'd left off. I slowly kissed, licked, and pecked my way down to her perky breasts and by the moans and the by way she was softly yanking on my hips to grind us together, I could tell she was getting impatient.

I looked in her dark, almost midnight black, lustful eyes and my breath hitched in my throat. I had intended to make this slow to enjoy myself by causing her to writhe and beg for release but the lust and want in her eyes caused the scorching pool of heat that was in my abdomen to swell. I don't think going slow is going to happen tonight. I leaned in and gave her and predatory and fierce kiss before quickly pulling away and capturing one of her nipples into my mouth. As soon as I felt her soft skin on my lips I eagerly twirled my tongue around the delicate nub, biting down gently.

"JESUS! God Spence!" Ashley moaned as she started to squirm underneath me as my hand palmed her other breast and started to give it attention. She has the supplest but firmest breast I've ever felt.

After a few minutes of switching back and forth between both her breasts I licked my way down to Ashley's stomach and kissed in random patterns and then I resumed to kiss down to the hem of her panties.

I took the trim of Ashley's panties into my mouth and slipped the lacey fabric down and off her lean, tan legs, pulling it down slowly to look up and meet Ashley's eyes briefly before she gave a low guttural moan and impatiently bucked her hips up into me. I growled from deep in my chest in response.

"Spence… you have to lose the pants." Ashley succeeded to breathe out as I danced my fingers along the insides of her thighs. I glance up and smirk at her lustful expression.

"Hmm I'll have to fix that." I taunted as I quickly freed myself of my remaining clothes. Ashley wasn't the only eager one anymore. The sounds coming from this beautiful creature were turning me on like crazy.

I settled myself to where I once again was straddling Ashley's body. I lifted myself up so our bodies were touching before leaning my forehead against hers; when she opened her eyes I gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Pulling back, she murmured "I need you Spencer."

I quickly pushed her on her back and climbed on top of her. Her lips parted and she let out a gasp when our centers touched. After pulling her arms up over her head and pinning her down I leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was gentle at first but then it turned hungry and heated in a hurry. I removed my tongue from her mouth and trailed it down her chin, over her slender neck and then back up to her ear. She quivered beneath me.

After biting down on her neck and then soothing the tender flesh with my tongue I went back up to her ear. I licked her ear and then sucked the lobe into my mouth. I switched ears and repeated the motion.

I pulled back and looked down at her. I don't know where the boldness came from but I kind of liked it. Being on top of her, making her whimper at just my words made me feel very much in control. It was empowering.

A mixture of wonder and desperation painted on her face. Her eyes went dark and she squirmed trying to let her hands loose from my grip.

I laid a gentle and passionate kiss on her lips. Her body went limp as she finally relaxed her arms and surrendered herself to me.

I let go of her hands that I was holding onto above her head and very slowly raked my fingers down her arms. She trembled again below me, arching herself into me. My hands found her hard nipples and began to pinch them and massaged them against my palms. I moved my body down and settled myself in between her legs. I could feel how wet she was when my stomach pressed up against her center.

She whimpered and thrust herself against me.

Leaning my head down I slipped my tongue out and sucked on the tip of her nipple. She let out a quiet moan never taking her eyes off of me. I moved over and did the Spencee with the other producing another moan.

Want and desire inside of me started burning steadily through me like white hot flames.

As I moved lower to her amazing abs and as I licked and sucked on every inch of her sweat dampened skin, I lost control.

Leaving her extremely sexy abs I moved even lower. I kissed my way down, slipping a tongue out every couple kisses. The scent of her excitement was turning me on like crazy.

I spread her legs further apart and I could see how wet she was. I dipped my tongue in to taste and immediately moaned. She tasted exactly how I knew she would. Incredible. Dipping my tongue in again, I skimmed it up to her clit and took it between my lips. She jerked upwards and whined.

Slowly, I started a rhythm of licking and sucking and I could tell she was losing it. She was a complete mess as she was writhing beneath me and mumbling words unintelligibly. I slowly slid two fingers into her never taking my tongue off of her. But once I was inside of her I could only focus on that. She was so hot and wet. She felt amazing around my fingers.

"Ash. You feel so good." I groaned into her neck, biting the moist skin there.

I started slowly moving my fingers in and out of her. She begged for more so I added another finger. I could feel her pulsing around my fingers; I could feel her as she tightened around them. I watched as her perfect lips parted and as her body arched. Her eyes slammed shut as she threw her head back and moaned again, this time louder and even more needy.

"Oh God Spence. Don't stop. Please don't stop." Why would I stop? Watching her moan, whimper, squirm and cuss as I touched her in every intimate way was even more pleasurable experience than I could ever imagine.

She was close; I could tell by the almost painful tightening.

I leaned down and took her clit into my mouth again sucking it gently.

"Jeeeesssuss Spencer."

That did it. Her body arched up into me. Her fingers gripped the bed sheets so hard that her knuckles turned white.

Her mouth opened wide as her orgasm violently tore through her. She came hard and I pulled out my fingers and replaced them with my tongue. Her taste was exceptional and astonishing.

I plunged my tongue deep inside of her and she jerked up into me.

"Ooooh God."

I started sliding my tongue in and out of her, slowly at first just to tease her. Her moaning escaladed and she started riding my face; I place a hand on her stomach to keep her steady. Her hands had found my short hair and started pulling and pressing down trying to get me closer. I quickened the pace as she started whimpering and panting hard. My hands found her breast and started massaging the hardened nipple.

She came again and I watched her chest heaved. Her hands were gripping the bed sheets again. She lifted herself off of the bed as I plunged my tongue into her once again; she was so extremely wet and I couldn't help but lap up her cum.

When she finally relaxed I slowly moved up her body. She greeted me with a tired smile and pulled me up so we were face to face. I laid fully on top of her and rested my head on her chest.

After we both caught our breath I slid off of her so I was laying on my back. She nestled into me and nuzzled her face in the crook of my neck; I leaned down and kissed her forehead. Not even two minutes later she fell fast asleep.

I trail my fingers up and down her flushed and sweaty back as I run my other hand through her damp auburn curls, looking down at her sleeping face. "She's so beautiful." I whisper to myself before quietly slipping from underneath her limp body.

I quickly got dressed and headed for the bedroom door. Just as I started to open it up I got the sudden urge to look back over at her.

She was beautiful with her sex hair, with her glowing skin, and with a content smile gracing her relaxed face.

I sighed sadly and walked away.

PRESENT DAY

I don't know how I walked away that night because in the depths of my locked heart I knew I fell for her the moment my eyes landed her. After that night I never saw her again. Both her and her brother left.

Shaking my head I turn to Glen with a grimace. "Yeah. Your right; I did have a good Christmas once but I fucked it up... for both of us."

He smiled sadly at me. "Yeah ya did and I forgave you for that years ago. I'm still pissed but you're forgiven. Plus you been working to redeem yourself to me- which you have- but I think you might have a chance to redeem yourself in another area too."

I look up at him in confusion until I heard a hauntingly familiar voice.

"Hello Glen….Spencer."


End file.
